Criminal Minds- Murder and kidnapping case
by balmelody
Summary: Another case happened in a heavy rain day and agent Morgan witnessed the whole process. The BAU team was stuck by a murder and kidnapping case in the morning. Is there any connection between these two cases? Why murderer killed these people? Can BAU team catch the murderer?


Chapter 1

It was a rainy midnight in July summer. The rain was so heavy that it looked likes the god poured water by using a basin. Most people fell asleep because of the heavy rain. The heavy rain almost covered every detail and the sounds of rain covered every noise. There was no light on the deserted country road. The only thing that we could see was dark houses' contours. They were look like babies in the bed. Not only people fell asleep, but also everything fell asleep as well. The city was silent.

Agent Morgan drove his SUV on the silent road leaving the BAU. He was the only person drove on this road. The wiper rotated rapidly and only the headlights accompanied with him. The rain was arrows that hit the car. It was difficult to see the road ahead. "What a bad day!" He thought. Having worked the whole day, the only thing that Morgan wanted to do was go back home as soon as possible, take a shower and have a good sleep. Fantasying about his soft bed, he pressed down the accelerator deeper and the car went faster and faster.

Suddenly, headlights appeared in the reflector and became larger and brighter. The car zoomed up to him immediately. After that, it overtook his car intentionally and Morgan was taken by surprise. His car almost ran off the road.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Morgan shouted out. "That was so close."

At the same time, another car past him, which made his car almost ran off the road again.

"Thank you so much!" He complained again.

Quickly, both of the red rear lamps disappeared in the rain.

After that, everything was back to normal. Morgan was so tired that he didn't want to struggle with anyone. He kept focus on driving and he just wanted to go home safely. Watching the dark endless front, Morgan started to remember the case that they faced today. It was a tragic case which was just likes the endless night that he had ever seen before.

In the early morning, they arrived at crime scene. It happened in a white cozy cottage. There were swings and slides in the garden. Having carefully tended, lawns were watered. Green and inviting lawns were shining under the sun. Everything looked very beautiful.

"I can't believe that this is the crime scene." JJ whispered as she stared the house, shook her head and rested her hands on her hips.

"Actually, the murderer loves to choose cozy homes because they begrudge others that have a better life. According to the report, more than…" Reid started to immerse himself in his own speech as JJ and Morgan quickly turned and rolled their eyes.

"Enough Reid," Hotchner said gravely. "Let's go inside and check it out." After the conversation, they went to the house, a nightmare place.

"What a foul smell." Emily covered her nose while they went into the front door.

In the house, it was totally different from outside. Blood was all over living room, bedroom and kitchen. The irregular bloodstain was a miserable painting with red paint. The room is full of the atmosphere of bloodcurdling and cold. The couple was killed on the bed. Without head, their bodies were neatly arranged on the queen-sized bed. The mattress was soaked with blood and turned red. Their heads were found in their children's room. They were thrown to the ground randomly. The woman was so surprised that her head stared at front with wide eyes and opened her mouth. Her blond hair was covered full of blood which made her hair sordid. But, they didn't find their little baby girl. The girl had disappeared.

No murder weapon, no signs of forced entry, no obvious evidence. Although they investigated whole day, it was still no progress. Everything was so disordered that they couldn't make a profile to the suspect. They were stuck.

Morgan was very anxious because his group knew that more than 99% of children who were kidnapped will be killed in 24 hours. Now, it was 16 hours after the abduction. One more minute means children get one more percentage dangerous. Besides, the killer is an inhumane animal. Morgan couldn't image what the murderer will do to the little kid.

"I promise you will pay for this. I promise!" Morgan shouted as he hit the steering wheel with his hand angrily.

The rain was lighter and lighter and everything became clearer and clearer. Getting close to home, Morgan slowed down. He saw there was red rear lamps lighted on the shoulders of the road in front of a tree. He drove close to it. It was one of the cars which just past him several minutes ago. But he couldn't recognize if it was the first one or the second one. The car's back door was opened. Then, he saw the car hood was out of shape and white smoke was billowing from it. The car was likes a dying man and its soul was flying away with white smoke. Having impacted violently, the tree was almost knocked down. Morgan knew that it was a car accident because of over speed. At the same time, he called 911. Having told the location and the situation, he stopped his car behind the accident car and rushed of the car with a flashlight. Although it was still raining, he didn't have time to take an umbrella. He knew that he must save the person who was stuck in the car immediately.

"Hello? Is there anybody in the car?" Morgan asked. The sound of rain covered his voice. "Hello? Do you need help?" He increased his voice. But, there was no response. Everything was silence except the sound of rain.

He walked close to the car and put the light into the back door which was opened. There was no one in the back. Then, he went to the front door. The window reflected the strong light so that he couldn't see the inside situation. He tried to open the door. But it was bumped deformation. He tried three times to open it. It didn't work. Afterwards, to use full of his strength to open it, he used two hands and tilted his body back.

"Come on! Come on!" He was muttering away to himself and clenched his teeth. "You can open it! Come on!" He told to himself.

The door creaked and it opened very slowly.

"Yes! That's it! Come on!" Morgan shouted out.

Suddenly, the door was pulled down. Morgan fell backwards onto the road's shoulder with the door.

"Holy shit!" He complained.

He stood up, threw the door and rushed to the driver. The driver was a middle-aged man and he was locked in the seat.

"Are you OK? Can you move?"

The man just slightly shook his head and didn't say a word. He was bloody and had several knife wounds surrounding his neck. His blood was everywhere including steering wheel, door and chair. He was dying.

"Hi guys, stay with me." Morgan said to him and clapped his face to wake him up. The man woke up, coughed constantly and tried his best to whisper to him. His mouth was spitting blood.

"What did you say?" Morgan asked anxiously.

The man whispered again. Morgan put his ear close to his mouth.

"Save…Save my baby girl." The man said to him weakly.

"What? Where is your child?" Morgan watched the back seat to make sure whether he missed something or not.

"She… She was taken away."

"Who? Who took her?" Morgan was surprised by his answer. "Who took her? What happened?" Her eyes widened in surprise. He connected with the case that happened in the morning. "What does man looks like?" Morgan continued asking the man.

The man coughed constantly instead of answering him. He tried but he couldn't. Besides, his pupil became larger slowly and lost consciousness. He died.

Morgan used his hand to close his eyes. Watching his body, Morgan felt strong anxiety and nervous. The knife wounds couldn't be made by car accident. There must have another story in the back. Where was another car? Why it didn't stop? What's more, the most important question was where the baby girl is right now? Why did he took her and left his dying father in the car?

Soon after, the police officer got to the scene. The alarm lamps on the police car lit up everything. The city couldn't sleep any more. It was waked up.

Morgan watched the alarm lamps and made a phone call.

"Hi Hotch, this is Morgan. I think we can't sleep in this dark night. We get company. He might have taken another child."

Chapter 2

Hotchner and other group members arrived at the scene in the early morning. Rain stopped. The sun was rising from the horizon. The day became bright. A forensic team had hunted for clues several hours from the dead. Besides, police had investigated evidence at the scene as well. Everything was in a smooth. The local police officer came to the team with a report.

"Can you give me some information about the case?" Morgan asked to the police.

"Sure, I'm just going to give it to you." The Police officer answered while he gave the report to Morgan.

Having seen the report, Morgan frowned.

"What's wrong?"Emily asked to Morgan whose forehead creased in a frown and showed a very puzzled expression.

"The man wasn't killed by car accident. The cause of his death is loss of blood. The neck wounds are the reason of his death. The reason why he crashed into a tree was because he had lost too much blood which made him engender exanimation. So, the first crime scene is not at here."

"But, who was trying to chase them?"Rossi puzzled asked.

"Maybe he is the suspect who we were looking for yesterday."Morgan guessed. "And he is the person who took away the little girl because there was no one else at that time."

Every team member has the same presentiment. They looked at each other without saying a word.

"I think we need to determine the identity of the victim and find where he lives." As everyone was still in bewilderment, Morgan told to them. "I have a strong feeling that there might have other victims in his house."

Morgan was anxious than anyone else. He hated people bully the weak. What's more, the man was killed to his face, which made him crazy. He was helpless at that time. He wanted to save him, but he couldn't. He wanted to catch the suspect immediately and beat him up.

Soon, the victim's identity was confirmed. The victim was Jackson who has a beautiful wife and a 7-year-old little girl. Having got the location, they rushed into the car and quickly drove to the destination.

As they expected, the house was a white cozy house. Under the sun, the house was bright especially. There was a baby bike lie on the grass. Besides, some statues were set on the side of front stairs. The garage gate was opened but there was no car inside. Police had already cordoned off the scene. The yellow belt surrounded the house which broke the harmonious atmosphere.

"I thought it won't be pretty like this in the house."Morgan watched the open garage gate and whispered. "We need to catch him as soon as possible."

"Take it easy. We can catch him and let him pay for this. Let's check it out first."Hotchner comforted him and went to the house first.

It was same with the first case. The house was in a mess. Dishes were broken and their pieces were everywhere on the ground. Glass pieces of photo frame were fissured as well. A cozy family was broken just like the photo frame. Blood was everywhere which covered their original color. The hostess was killed next to the bed. Her neck was almost cut down. Her eyes stared front aghast. Followed the bloodstain, they arrived at garage and the blood ended in the middle of the garage.

"It has same killing method and we don't find murder weapon, signs of forced entry. I believe that these people were killed by the same person." Morgan said. "The only different thing was that Jackson wasn't killed in his dream. He woke up and resisted the murder. Then, they tried to escape by car. But the murder made a mistake and he can't be an adept murderer. There is something just happen to him and make him try to kill other people to release himself."

"Good analysis, but we still have to find more details to give him a profile. Let's find other evidence. He was broke his arrangement this time because of Jackson. He must leave some clues at here." Hotch told to his team and they separated to search evidence.

Morgan went to children's room. He thought he can find some clues to know the girl more and tried to find the connection between two kidnapped girls. The room was total mess. Kid's pink and soft sheet and blanket were thrown on the ground. Toys were trampled broken and kicked down away. A teddy bear was tore and white cotton flew out from its stomach. It looked so poor because its master was taken away to its face. A small pink pair of shoes lied next to the bed. It looked like there had a struggle in the room. Morgan stood at the middle of the room. He looked around, narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to miss any details which may the key of the case.

Suddenly, he found there was something reflecting light under the bed. Although it only showed a small part of it, it was so bright that it looked like a shining star in the dark night. Morgan picked this little star which was shining in the dark up. It was a heavy golden cup. A golden dancing girl was dancing on the pedestal vividly. She stretched arm and stood on tiptoe. She bent her palms and made it looked like the head of noble swan. At the bottom, there were several words:"To our most beautiful white swan- Jasmine. Wish you can dance trippingly in a happy mood every day."

Every word stimulated Morgan deeply. What a wonderful girl! She has already lost her parents. She can't suffer more. She shouldn't deserve it! He thought and clenched his fists tightly.

He watched the golden girl's face. He watched her beautiful cheek. Casually, he found that there had some little red points on her face.

"What's this?" He put it closer to his eyes and checked it carefully. The red points are irregular and random on the golden girls face. It just looked like-Blood! Morgan wiped his eyes and looked it again. Yes! That's definitely blood. Now, everything was connected in Morgan's mind. Everything was so clear and reappeared in his mind.

The murder sneaked into this house and assassinated both of them. He thought he had killed them all. But he was wrong. Jackson wasn't killed. He stood up difficultly. To stop blooding, he covered his neck wound by hand. But it didn't help. Blood was flowing out from his finger. He hobbled to her baby girl's room because his girl was woken up by the murder. She screamed with crying and struck down her toys. He knew he was her only hope. He must save her girl. Murder kept focus on the girl and ignored his back. Jackson picked up the golden cup while he moved to her daughter's room. He used full of his strength to hit murder's head. Murder was hit and lost his mind. Jackson abandoned the golden cup because it was too heavy for a weak man. The golden cup rolled to the bed and stopped under the bed. At this time, they moved to their vehicle and tried to escape. Although he used full of his strength, murder woke up in couple minutes and ran to hunt them. Two cars hurtled on the road. They pasted Morgan's car. Jackson lost his mind because of blooding and impact into a tree. Finally, murder took baby girl away and Jackson died.

So, these blood points belonged to the murder! It was the only clue that we could find right now! Using DNA analysis technology, we could got the identity of the murder and knew everything about him!

"Thank you my little baby girl! You really help me out. I promise I will get you out." He ranted out in great excitement.

He ran out of the room and shouted: "Hi guys! I think I find something important! Call the technician and let them identify the DNA right now!"

It was the longest time that Morgan had ever had. He walked in the garden back and forth. Watching his watch constantly, he seemed heard his watch was ticking and ticking. His heart was beating followed with voice of ticking.

Finally, the technician took the report to him. He grabbed the report and looked through it.

"Hi baby girl, I put you on speaker." Having seen the report, Morgan made a phone call to Garcia. Every team members got together.

"Hello Holmes, this is Watson. What can I help you?"Garcia coiled her hair and responded.

"I need you help me find a name-Matthew Dwayne. I need to know where he lives, what happened to him and everything about him." Morgan said anxiously.

"Ok, my sweet heart. I will kiss back to you immediately. Hold on, please."

After a few seconds, Garcia responded: "Ok, my great detective. Matthew Dwayne is living on No.193, 67th street. He just used his credit card in surrounding area couple days ago."

"Thank you, my baby!" He hung up the phone. Watching the cozy white house, he felt closer to the baby girl. He had a strong feeling that he could save the baby girl.

Morgan picked up his chest card from the dirty clothes. Watching his Standard photo, he repeated to himself in his heart: "Morgan, you are the only person that can save the girl. You are a senior special agent. Don't let me look down you."

"Wait for me baby girl, I'm coming!"Morgan said to himself as he put his chest card back on his clothes.

Police cars with lights flashing and sirens blaring, they rushed to murderer's residence.


End file.
